The Midnight Kiss (And Other Things)
by digthewriter
Summary: Harry and Malfoy are at a New Year's Eve party and Malfoy makes Harry an offer.


**The Midnight Kiss (And Other Things)**

* * *

><p>"Kissing at midnight…" Malfoy snorted. "Who created that bloody tradition, anyway?"<p>

"I don't think anyone created it," Harry replied; unsure of why he was standing next to or even talking to Malfoy. "It's just what they say…"

"What do they say, then?" Malfoy asked, sneeringly.

"That whatever you're doing at midnight on New Year's Eve is what you'll be doing for the rest of the year. So if you're kissing someone you love—"

"So if I was at home wanking at midnight, that's what I'd be doing for the rest of the year?" Malfoy asked, then hiccupped, and Harry realised just how pissed Malfoy was.

"Well, I suppose in a way, yeah."

"D'you wanna have a go, then?" Malfoy turned to face Harry and looked him straight in the eyes. His expression was dead serious and Harry had no idea what to do.

"I—uh—"

"Well, it's better than stuttering for the rest of the year, Potter," Malfoy said.

"You want me to…" Harry waited for a minute, "get you off at midnight?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I notice you haven't said no," Malfoy replied, haughtily.

"I haven't said, yes, either," Harry answered.

Malfoy shrugged and turned away from Harry again. He continued to stare at the happy-newly-engaged couple that were on centre stage. Everyone around them started the countdown.

"Come on," Harry said and pulled Malfoy's arm and dragged him out of the room. He realised that he didn't need to use as much force because Malfoy was willingly coming with him.

They found an empty room at the end of the corridor and Harry locked the door behind them. His hands went to Malfoy's belt who yanked his hand away and then dropped to his knees. Malfoy struggled a bit with Harry's trousers but managed to get them open and slid Harry's half-hard cock in his mouth. Harry gasped with surprise and Malfoy continued to lick and suck on Harry's cock that eventually snapped to attention.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake…" Harry exhaled as Malfoy didn't even flinch and his mouth slid down all the way to the base. "Fuck, M—Mal—Malfoy."

Malfoy was nothing if not determined at his task. His head moved up and down Harry's cock and his tongue swirled around in a way that Harry didn't think was possible. Sure, it'd been a while since someone had actually performed any kind of a job on him but he couldn't recall one blow job that was _this_ good and it'd just started.

When he'd managed to not pant breathlessly because of Malfoy's impeccable mouth, Harry's head turned to the side and he murmured a spell that lit the candle by the door. Harry wanted to watch _this_. He wanted to watch the head of blond hair move around his prick. He wanted to make sure that it was none other than Draco Malfoy who was pleasuring him. And above all, he wanted to make sure that he wasn't dreaming this.

Harry hesitantly ran his fingers through Malfoy's hair and when Malfoy didn't flinch, Harry grabbed onto Malfoy's locks with both hands. Eventually, he set the rhythm for Malfoy to slide his mouth around Harry's erection. Malfoy moaned in approval when Harry pulled on his hair a bit tightly and thrust up. Harry did it again. Then again. Then again. He started to fuck Malfoy's mouth and Malfoy didn't seem to mind.

This surely _had_ to be a dream.

"Malfoy, I'm gonna—" was all Harry said before he spilled into Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy didn't move from his position until he'd licked Harry everywhere; until he'd sucked him dry. Then, he stood up.

He looked at Harry, straight in the eyes again; his own eyes were moist.

"That was fucking brilliant," Harry said, and Malfoy pushed him against the door and kissed him.

Harry revelled in tasting himself as Malfoy kissed him and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry's hands travelled down to Malfoy's trousers again and he cupped Malfoy's balls over the fabric. "How do you want me?" Harry whispered when Malfoy'd released his mouth to take a breath of air.

When Malfoy didn't answer, Harry realised that he wasn't above begging. "Fuck me. Please," he said and Malfoy's eyes widened with shock. Before Harry could say anything else, Harry was turned around, his face pressed into the wooden door and Malfoy was on his knees, _again_. This time, his tongue had decided to lick Harry's most private part and Harry released a groan that he was sure that everyone else down the hall had probably heard.

Malfoy grabbed Harry's arse-cheeks and spread them as he continued to dart his tongue in and out of Harry's hole. "More, Malfoy. I want more. Give me your cock. Fuck me," Harry pleaded and he could _not_ believe that this was him. This was him and Malfoy. They were having sex at Luna and Neville's engagement party. On New Year's Eve.

This _had_ to be a dream. It just had to be!

Then Malfoy pressed his body against Harry's and Harry felt the tip of Malfoy's cock pressing against his entrance. Harry whimpered with need, more for show than necessary. Malfoy bit Harry's right ear and then in one swift move, pushed himself inside Harry.

Harry pressed his palms against the door and pushed back as Malfoy pulled in and out of him. Still, short of a few pants and groans, Malfoy hadn't said a word. Harry wondered if he was imagining that it were someone else.

"Potter!" Malfoy hissed and with one last good and hard thrust, he came. He came inside Harry, hot and oddly soothing. "Potter. Potter. Potter," Malfoy kept whispering as he continued to lightly thrust and spill inside Harry.

Harry's face pressed against the door again and he realised that he cracked his glasses a bit in the midst of the ordeal that was fucking Draco Malfoy, rather, Draco Malfoy fucking him.

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy," Harry muttered and removed his glasses. He figured he could _Reparo_ them in a little while, anyway.

Malfoy grunted but didn't say anything else.

"I guess this is what you'll be doing for the rest of the year," Harry said.

"What's that?" Malfoy asked after he pulled out of Harry and spelled them both clean.

"Fucking people," Harry said, shrugging.

"Then I suppose, you'll be getting fucked…by people," Malfoy said, sounding somewhat bemused.

"I suppose," Harry said.

"Well, um, I might be okay with just fucking one person for the rest of the year," Malfoy said.

"I reckon that sounds alright," Harry said. "Except, I'd like to do the fucking once in a while."

"I think that can be arranged," Malfoy replied.

"Good," Harry said. He then concentrated his magic on fixing his slightly broken glasses.

They dressed in silence and then Harry opened the door to get back to the party. He walked quietly side by side with Malfoy and when they entered the main room again, no one gave them a second glace. He figured that no one really realised that they were gone, or cared.

The next morning when Harry woke up in his bed, he realised that there was a presence next to him, and if the pain in his arse was anything to go by, he also realised that everything that had happened, was most definitely, _not_ a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
